Life with an Elder Devil
by TrainerHunter
Summary: Paul White has applied to the Exchange Program, but instead of hosting a lizardman like he thought he would, due to some sort of problem, he is now hosting a succubus. All sorts of antics take place throughout his life because of this change. Can Paul get through this with a drop-dead gorgeous liminal and the hormonal responses that come with it?
1. Chapter 1

"Man, they're late." I say while glancing down at my watch. Right now I am sitting on the front step of my house waiting for my homestay to arrive. A few weeks ago I applied for the Cultural Exchange Program so I could host a liminal so they could learn human customs. I applied about 3 weeks ago, and haven't heard a response from them until yesterday night saying that my guest will arrive tomorrow around 12:30 pm. It is currently 1:00.

"You would think that the government would actually be on time for the schedules that they set. Oh, here they are, finally." I say to myself.

The agent walked out of the car and came up to me, "Sorry about being late, we had some uh... troubles with your homestay." The agent said.

"I am still hosting that lizardman right? What happened that was the trouble?"

"Your homestay for some reason didn't want to enter the car saying that there was 'evil' at your house or something like that."

'Evil? That's just not normal.' I thought to myself.

"To answer your second question, we found you another student to host, she happened to be next on the waiting list so we just went ahead and asked her if she wanted to try to stay with you."

'WHAT!? They just took the next person in line? Isn't this negligence at it's finest?' I thought to myself with my mouth slightly ajar from the news that was just conveyed to me.

"Anyways, Mr. White, I want you to meet Serena. She is is going to be your new homestay." She said.

The agent then looked back to the car and nodded her head. The back door of the car opened up and out stepped a drop-dead gorgeous woman. I couldn't tell at that point, but I think my jaw hit the floor. This woman was wearing a rather revealing dress. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that's length went down her back. She had dark blue horns that grew forwards out of the sides of her head. Her wings also matched that color. She also had red eyes with black sclera and slit pupils. I then noticed that she had a tail with a spade tip on it that was slightly swaying as she walked towards me. She was an elder devil also known as a succubus.

"I'm Serena, glad to finally meet your acquaintance Mr. White." She said to me reaching out her hand. The motion of her reaching our her arm pushed her scent in my direction.

'Cherry blossom?' I thought to myself.

"It's nice to meet you too Serena." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

Serena was giving me a slight smile while staring at me with an unknown expression. For some reason, I felt a shiver run up my spine with my instinct thinking "danger".

"Well, it seems you two will get along just fine. I should get going. I have a lot of other work to do." The agent said to the both of us.

"I guess we should take your things inside the house, shall we?" I asked her.

"Yes, let's." She said back.

I went and picked up her luggage and both her and I entered my house.

This was the start of my life with an Elder Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on my first fanfiction! I very much appreciate the feedback. I am also appreciative of suggestions for the events of this story because I think it would be fun to see if I can put some of the suggestions in. Sorry about the short wait. I have school stuff to deal with so you know how that goes. This chapter isn't the most interesting in the world, but it does foreshadow some things that I want to use in the story later. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

As we walked into the house, I saw a look of curiosity and concentration(?) come across Serena's face.

In order to stop myself from wanting to ask what she was thinking about, I suggested that we put her bags into her room.

"That sounds good." She said back to me.

The both of us then proceeded down the hall directly to the left of the entrance. We stopped at the second door on the left.

"Well, here is your room. I'm sorry that it isn't much. I didn't have a lot of time to prepare."

I opened the door to reveal plain room with walls painted sky blue. The most noticeable thing in the room was the sign hanging on the wall directly opposite of the door that said "Welcome Home!" in big letters. Other than the sign, the room had a queen sized bed, a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand.

"This is perfect. I love it!." She said with an excited tone.

"Do you really like it?" I asked her back.

"Yes! I really wanted something like this so I could make it my own room and not have anybody else's stuff around that I have to watch out for." She said back.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it. Let's unpack shall we?" I say to her while putting her suitcases on the bed.

Opening the one closest to me up I spot her clothes, more specifically, her underwear. I saw some things in there that I only thought existed in Ecchi light novel series. She had a pair of panties that was practically dental floss. After seeing all of this, I couldn't help but blush a little. It seems that Serena must have noticed because she started to cutely giggle and have her hand cover her mouth while doing so.

"Uhhh... did you want to unpack this suitcase? I could always unpack the other one." I said to her.

"You're not scared of it are you? I think that a big man like yourself could handle a little underwear right?" She said teasingly back at me.

"Fine. I'll unpack this one." I said, for some reason feeling defeated.

Both of us then started to unpack and put away her various things. All the while we had idle chatter to pass the time.

"So, Paul, how old are you?"

"I'm 24. Same question to you."

"I'm 28. I might look older than I actually am because my species tends to look more mature."

"Huh, I didn't know that. I just thought that you were just an older Devil or something like that. So I guess Elder Devil is a subspecies?"

"Yep, Elder Devils look more mature, and we can also live longer than the lesser devil and greater devil subspecies."

"That's interesting to know. I have a question for you now Serena. Why did you want to become an exchange student?"

"I joined because I thought that getting to learn about human society was something that I would need in life. _Especially if I am going to get a human mate._ " She said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the same concept for me but the other way around. I want to get to know other species and learn about them so I can get a better perspective of how other cultures interact." Paul said.

Our conversation went on for about five more minutes before we were done unpacking.

"Well, since we are done unpacking, did you want a quick tour of the house?" I ask her.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She said back to me.

"Okay then." I say to her while exiting the room. I then point at the door directly across the hall to hers. "This is my room, if you ever need something at night or whenever I'm in there, don't hesitate to ask."

Walking back towards the entryway, I stopped at the door that we passed to get to Serena's room. "This is the restroom, I think it's use is self-explanatory, but I'll still go over how to use the shower." I say while walking inside. "So this is a bath-shower so you need to turn on the water then press this little button here to turn the shower on. This lever controls how hot and cold the water can be. Also, there is a removable shower head to get any hard to reach places." I say to her.

Serena seemed to be a little interested in the removable shower head but couldn't dwell on it for too long because I started to move back into the entryway of the house. "In here is the entryway-slash-living room. I'm in here most of the time if I'm not working, in my room, or in the kitchen. Here is where you can watch TV and I have some video games if you want me to teach you how to play sometime."

Walking a little past the living room we came upon the kitchen. "Here is the kitchen, we make all of our food here. Speaking of which, is there anything that you would especially like to eat?" I ask her.

"Anything that comes from you will be just fine." She said back. That sentence sort of felt off in a way, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it so I just ignored it.

"I also have a basement, the door is right over there," I say pointing behind Serena, to a door that is near the fridge, "but I mainly use it for storage, and if there is a bad storm or something like that. Anyway, there's your tour for you, as always your tour guide is up for questions if you have any." I say jokingly. "Oh, I forgot to ask, did you eat lunch yet?"

"Yes, I did eat lunch... It wasn't very good though." She said a little bitterly.

"Did you want to watch TV or something?"

"That sounds good I could use a little time to relax."

We both then went back into the living room and I flipped on the TV and sat on the couch. Serena then sat very close to me and snuggle up against my arm and sort of rubbed her head on it like a cat. 'Oh boy,' I thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for being supporters of this fanfic! I really appreciate all of the reviews that you guys leave. I also would like to read some suggestions for the series as well. I will let you know that I am planning on writing a full moon chapter at some point so don't worry about that. Anyways, about this chapter. Paul and Serena go on a date. It is only the start of the date, mind you, but I will continue the date in the next chapter(s). This chapter also gets a little edgy for teasing so in the future I will change the rating to M just to be safe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Until next time!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next 2 days went pretty smoothly. With a little teasing here and there. I also almost walked in on Serena taking a bath. She didn't lock the door, but luckily I heard her humming before I could open the door. I'm thinking that she might have left the door unlocked on purpose...

Also, today while I was making breakfast Serena walked into the living room with a t-shirt on... Just a t-shirt on. Luckily (or unluckily) for me it was long enough to cover her lower regions. Though I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. The best part about this was that it wasn't even my t-shirt. She must have bought it just for this purpose. She's an interesting one, she is.

Also, later after breakfast, the coordinator stopped by with us.

"Mr. White, I hope that everything is going fine. I'm just here to clear up some of the details about the law with you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the laws. I know that I can't do anything like "do it" with her or anything because it would be a diplomatic problem yada yada yada." I reply blankly.

"Oh good. If that's the case then we can completely skip the topic."

'That was literally all she wanted to clear up about the law?' I thought to myself.

"I also came here to discuss outings. I think it is about time that you and Serena went on a trip through the town. Let her get more accustomed to commuting. I think Serena should hear this too."

"Serena!" I call out, "the coordinator wants to talk about a day trip so you should come and listen too."

"Coming!" she called from down the hall. When she appeared, she seemed to be hastily throwing on some clothes. I couldn't exactly get a good glimpse, but I think that I spotted her wearing lingerie.

"It looks like you settled in nicely Serena." The coordinator said.

"Yes, I love it here. Paul is so great, he is so nice to me."

I blushed a little at that comment. I don't know why though. Weird.

"Anyways, let's get back on topic shall we? I was telling Mr. White here that it would be a good idea to go out into the town and do various things together to get accustomed to commuting."

"Like a date?" Serena asked.

"I guess you could call it that. It is similar I guess. Anyways, I think that you should spend the afternoon downtown exploring things. That's all I really wanted to say." The coordinator said to us.

"I'll go get ready right now!" Serena said excitedly. She hurried back to her room.

"Oh, and Mr. White. Don't go into any love hotels of the sort. Remember, we are always watching." The coordinator said in a low voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Will do, oh wait... Will not do. I won't bring her to anything like that."

"Okay then, you should be set for you date." The coordinator said to me with a small smirk on her face. She was starting to tease me too. Great.

Later that day...

'Okay, let's go over this again. I'm on a "date" with a succubus. She is gorgeous. She is clinging to my arm. She is wearing a white cocktail dress that has a generous neckline. People are looking at me. I think her tail has wrapped itself around my leg. And my face is red.'

Those are some of the things that I think to myself while walking down the street at about 2 in the afternoon on my "date" with Serena. It's been about fifteen minutes since we left the house and got downtown. Ever since we got here, Serena has been clinging to my arm with a sort of possessive look over her usually calm demeanor. Right now we are heading to a nice sit-down restaurant that I like to go occasionally.

"I'm so looking forward to eating with you Paul."

"Yeah, I think it's going to be nice. I really like the place we are going to. It is one of my favorites."

"As long as it's with you, I don't care where we go."

The two of us made our way to the restaurant. Walking inside, we had the host greet us.

"Welcome to Huskies, how many for you today?"

"Just the two of us."

"Okay, right this way, we have a table set."

The host then led us to our table, it had a good view of the restaurant, it could see the bartender making various concoctions behind the counter, I could also see various waiters carrying out food from the kitchen to the waiting guests.

"It seems like we have a nice view. I enjoy this kind of atmosphere."

"Yeah, it's very... romantic." She said with slightly lowered voice.

"I guess this is a bit like a date haha." I weakly laugh back.

"This is just how I imagined my first date with you. We go to a nice restaurant and then do a little this, do a little that, and then we shop for clothes." She said.

'That actually sounds pretty normal, for Serena's standards anyway.' I think to myself.

Eventually, our waitress stopped at our table.

"Hello there you two, my name is Grace. I'll be your waitress today. Are you two on a date?"

"Yes." Serena answered immediately before I could say anything.

"Well then, here are some of the specials for today. It seems like a lot of the cultural exchange students are coming in with their hosts this week." Grace added on.

We then ordered our food and Grace left us. I looked back at Serena who was smiling at me with a devious look on her face. I could see it in her red eyes that she was planning something.

"Why are you smil-OH!" I say the last part surprised.

As it turns out Serena had been slowly snaking her tail to my thigh and she then started caressing it.

"What are you doing Serena?" I say. I then lightly grab her tail and push if off of me.

She then more forcefully put it back on my thigh all the while her grin getting wider and more devilish by the second. I guess this is why they call them devils?

At this point in time, her tail brushed up a little to my crotch. I suddenly froze on the spot.

"Serena... Don't you even think about it." I say warning her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks me after a cute giggle all the while starting to rub that area with her tail.

"Seriously stop! We can't do this in a restaurant, it's inappropriate." I say back.

She doesn't seem to even be listening as she started to rub even harder. I could feel myself start to stir down there. This is not good. I couldn't make a big deal out of it because other people in the restaurant would notice and start to stare.

"If you keep doing that, something will happen Serena." I say to her.

"That's what I want to happen." She said back with a sort of sadistic voice.

I can't resist the feeling much longer, I feel the blood starting to rush down there. The feeling suddenly stopped. I looked at Serena and she had a satisfied look on her face.

"It seems that you have had enough teasing for a while." She simply said.

A small sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I realized that the agony was over. Then, moments later, our food arrived.

"Enjoy your meal!" Grace said to us with a smile.

"Oh, I think I will." Serena replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. This chapter is short. It also might be a little boring, and I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect this part of the date to be that hard to write, but I was wrong. I guess being sick can mess with your brain am I right? Anyways I very much appreciate the support and feedback. Also, make sure to leave some more suggestions!**

 **During this chapter, Paul and Serena hit up the arcade after having their meal. There isn't really any teasing in this chapter so sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for some.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the meal went by without anymore teasing (much to my relief). I payed the bill and we were walking out the door of the restaurant.

"I know that you mentioned that you wanted to do some clothes shopping in the restaurant, did you want to do that?" I ask Serena.

"I wanted to save that for last, I think we should do something fun in the mean time."

"Hmmm. Oh wait, I have an idea."

"What were you thinking?"

"How about the arcade?"

"I've never been to one of those before, but as I said before" she moved closer to me and quieted her voice a little "as long as I am with you, I don't care where we go."

"Uhhh, o-ok then." I said with a hand on the back of my head with an awkward smile and a red face.

The two of us then started walking towards the general direction of the arcade. It was less than five minutes away so I decided that we should just save on gas.

Along the way, I kept noticing various people looking my way. Most of the looks that I received came from jealous males mean-mugging me. All I could do during that time was timidly smile back as I had no control of the succubus currently holding me close and wrapping her tail around my leg again.

We were able to make it to the arcade without any incidents with the guys trying to attack me out of jealousy thankfully.

"Well, here we are. The arcade. There's lots of fun stuff to do in here. Back when I was in middle school and part of high school, me and my buddies would just sometimes hang out here all afternoon trying to beat the high scores in some of the games. I was able to beat a high score on one of the racing games near the back. I think that my high score still stands to this day."

"Well then, it looks like I'll just have to beat you won't I?" she said smugly to me.

"I don't mean to brag or anything, but I don't think anyone can beat my skills in that game. I've invested days trying to get to that level." I say back with an exaggerated cockiness in my voice. "Anyways, I'll buy us some tokens from the counter so we can play the games. I'll even teach you some tips and tricks on the game that I have the high score on."

"That sounds good, you're going down!" she said playfully to me.

I went over and bought some tokens from the guy at the counter then the two of us proceeded further into the building where all of the games are. The first thing that I saw catch Serena's eye was the air hockey table.

"Did you want me to teach you how to play? I'm not too good at this one, but I think I'm at least decent enough."

After about 2 minutes of teaching her how to play, we finally started an actual game. The game went on for about 10 minutes and ended with a very close match with me winning by 2 (we played win by 2). All the while both of us could be seen with smiles on our faces. Anyone looking at us would think that we were a couple in love.

After about a half an hour or so of meandering around, we finally got to the racing game sure enough had my high score at the top of the leaderboard.

"Time for you to go down Paul." she told me with a smile and a small wink.

"Well, I have to teach you first if you ever want a chance." I reply back.

"I think that I can beat you by myself." She said with a confident smile.

She then proceeded to start playing the game... When we were done playing, there were new initials on the top of the leaderboard on the racing game. We walked out and I looked like a defeated man, but I couldn't sulk on a date. So I asked Serena, "So... where to next?"

"I think some clothes shopping would be a great way to end the date!" was her reply.

* * *

 **Yes that is right. Off to the clothing store, or what Serena would consider to be a clothing store ;). Next chapter is going to be the last part of their date. Afterwards I am thinking of writing the full moon chapter or maybe a filler chapter. I don't know yet. Leave any ideas on what I should right for the chapters after the date. Thanks again for reading and supporting this fanfic! Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I guess I lied in the update about posting in within a few days. Sorry again for a lack of chapters last week. I hope that the 2 chapters this week makes up for it. I'll try to get a chapter out each week, but don't quote me on that because school and other things could prevent me from getting any progress in the story. Anyway, the long awaited clothes shopping is here. As I said in the update, I am changing the rating on this story to M just to be on the safe side. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Serena, where are you taking me?" I say as I am practically dragged into a section of town that I rarely go to.

"The coordinator took my by this place when we were about to arrive at your house to get some things. It's one of the only places that sell clothes for all species." She replies back while keeping her eyes forward.

The two of us have been walking for about 10 minutes. Serena seemed to be excited about going to this store. I couldn't think of a reason why she would be so excited until we finally stopped in front of a door with a sign saying "All species welcome".

Serena rushed inside the door pulling me along behind her by wrapping her tail around me. As soon as I was inside, I saw what all the excitement was about: It was a lingerie store. My face instantly turned red as I have never been surrounded by so much revealing clothes in my life. Some of the stuff in here seemed almost illegal to wear, even if worn under other clothes. Serena also told me that this shop was ran by monster girls as well.

"Excuse me ma'am, where is the section for elder devils?" Serena asked a lamia worker.

"Devils and succubi are in the back corner over there." The worker pointed to the back right corner of the shop. "We also have dressing rooms so you can try on anything that you would like."

"Thanks so much! Let's go Paul."

"I'm thinking that I should just wait outside. I feel embarrassed just being in here right now."

"Like I said when we were unpacking: Are you scared of a little underwear?" She teased me.

"No, but umm... I just... nevermind." I sounded defeated once again.

"Okay then! Let's see what to buy." She dragged me over to the succubi section.

In the succubi section of the shop, all of the clothes there had the backs exposed because of the wings on succubi, also they had little openings in the panties for their tails. Serena seemed to be in heaven as I could swear that I could see sparkles in her eyes. I thought that I spotted the lingerie that I saw her covering up when the coordinator came to visit. I also saw the long shirt that she was wearing this morning at breakfast.

"Huh, so this is where that long shirt came from."

After looking at all of the underwear and such, Serena picked up some pretty revealing red-lace lingerie.

"Let's try this one on."

"Okay, I'll just wait out here until you are done changing."

"What are you saying? You are coming in there with me!" She said with a flirty tone.

"Wait wha-HEY!" I say as she brings me into the dressing room.

"Okay Paul, tell me what you think. Don't hold back on checking EVERY part of my body."

Serena then started stripping off all of her clothes. She didn't even seem to be embarrassed as she showed off her body to me.

"Hold these would you dear?" She asked me with a very seductive voice.

The objects that she placed in my hands were her bra and panties that were still warm from her body heat. That's right. Standing in front of me with no obstruction of view was Serena as bare as the day she was born. I couldn't help but at least glance at her chest as it slight bounced at every subtle movement that she made. I also scanned the curves of her body taking note of how well she kept her figure. Her wide hips lead to a well-rounded behind. After staring with my mouth slightly ajar, I felt a warm liquid start to run out of my nose. I put her underwear in one of my hands and used the other to wipe it. It was blood. I got a nosebleed like an anime character that has just seen a naked girl. I had to get out of there quickly before it got any worse.

I quickly rushed out of the changing room and went to the counter of the shop to ask where the restroom was. Before that though, I spotted a tissue box with a sign next to it saying "For nosebleeds". How convenient. I took 2 tissues form the box and started wiping my nose. I also took some deep breaths to calm my heart down from the view that I was just given.

After a few seconds, the nosebleed stopped and I just waited outside of the changing room for Serena to finish up. It wasn't long after that that she exited the changing room with the new lingerie covering her body.

She looked at me while striking a pose and winking at me but blushed at the same time. "Well Paul, what do you think?"

I was about to respond when I felt the nosebleed come back with a vengeance. After I was finally done, I went through about 10 tissues and I got slightly light headed.

Serena picked a few clothes to get. One of them being another long shirt that had "Succubi rule!" that had a silhouette of a succubus on it as well as the female gender sign all over it. She kept some of the clothes that she picked out a secret from me by hiding them from my view when we went up to the counter. I was told the government would take care of the expenses so they only had to scan the items and give my exchange bill forms to them to finalize the transaction.

When we walked out, we could see that it was getting later in the day and it was close to dinner time and so we went back to the car. Before we could get in it, however.

"That was so much fun Paul. I wish we could spend everyday like this."

"I don't think that the government would like us taking advantage of their hospitality by spending all of their money on us, but I will say. I wouldn't mind doing this again some other time."

"Good, because I want to see what kind of hotels there are in this town." She told me with a wink.

'I don't think she means to just go on a business trip.' I thought to myself while nervous on what events would entail in that trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a little while. Happy Thanksgiving! I hope all of you have had a great day full of stuffing your faces until you burst! Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story. It gets a little dark this time around, but it plays a vital role in the progression of the story. This chapter is a little bit dark, and if it wasn't M rated before, it definitely is now! Also, as always, please send me suggestions. I always look forward to reading them! I want to thank you all again for supporting my series, and now without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It's been five days since our "date", and things have calmed down a lot. I haven't had another nude incident with Serena, but her naked image was burned into my mind and it has distracted me sometimes. Even when I had to work the other day, I couldn't fully get my job done on time and had to do a little overtime. If you were wondering about Serena during that time, don't worry, my coordinator volunteered to stay at my house to watch over her.

Today, I we ran out of groceries. It is a bit hard to estimate how much food you are going to need for two people when you don't know how much the other is going to eat. I was about to leave when...

"Paul I want to go with you."

"Huh? It's just grocery shopping. It's not fun at all, and I even hate having to go out to get more stuff."

"It's fine, I just think that we should get out of the house a little you know?"

"We had the date the other day remember?"

"I wouldn't call this a date. More of an... outing."

"Wouldn't have our date been considered an "outing"?"

"Well yeah, but I just wanting to go along with you to the store. You know? Spend some time with you."

"You spend time with me all the time."

"Yeah, at home, but I want to get out of the house once in a while."

'She does make a fair point there, Paul.' I thought to myself.

'I knew it, she might have a great figure as a succubus, but that girl can eat. You wouldn't expect her to eat everything with such a calm-looking demeanor.'

After agreeing to let her come along with me, we headed off to the supermarket. There we went around and picked up all that we needed.

"I think that should be enough don't you think Serena? Let's get back home, I don't want to be out shopping for food any more than I have to."

"Okay Paul, let's head home."

The two of us walked out of the market after paying for the food. When we got outside, however, that's when some trouble began.

"Hey you, the succubus." called out a strange voice to our left. Serena and I both looked over to see some douchebag looking guy and his friends smoking in the lot. The leader of them, (I could tell because he was the most douchy), decided to call Serena out.

"Hey baby, how about after you are done doing it with him, you have a go with us? What do you say about it? I know that you succubus love male's spirit energy, so why not take some of mine?" He called out in a fashion like he was advertising himself. It instantly pissed Serena off.

"Us succubi have standards too you know." She replied back.

That comment must have struck a nerve with the guy because I could swear that I saw a vein protrude out of his forehead. I was in a sort of shock at this point and I couldn't really react to what was happening.

"What did you say to me bitch? I thought that you would like the offer I made. Don't succubi like having sex with men?" He came over and yelled in the face of Serena.

"I said: us succubi have standards as well, and I'm betting that you are only saying these things because you come up short between the legs, and you can't get some from anyone else." She said to the man.

I knew that something was going to happen after that comment. My adrenaline was already pumping through my system and I was ready for what was about to happen next. The man raised his hand and was going to slap Serena. I could tell that he wasn't going to hold back either. Right as his hand was about to make contact with Serena, I did something that I didn't think I was ever capable of doing: I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey asshole, don't you dare try to hit a woman. I'm giving you one warning to get lost before things get ugly."

"Why are you defending this bitch, you're only with her so you can have sex with her. You know succubi put it out there and will fuck anyone that they find the least bit attractive."

"Well, she won't do it with you, so what do you think that says about your ugly mug?" I say back to him. I might have sounded confident at this point in time, but I was terrified, I never work out and so I was confident that I was about to get the shit kicked out of me. I couldn't really reflect on my fears any longer as he attempted to punch me.

My adrenaline was still running hard through my system, and it was as if everything was in slow motion. I was able to barely dodge his fist. I felt it graze some of my hair. When he missed, it allowed me to pull his wrist towards me, and stick out my leg to trip him. The man did trip but got up fast.

"You're dead now fucker." He said to me. I wasn't able to dodge his next punch as it struck me right in my stomach. I felt my vision go slightly blurry as I stumbled a little as the wind got knocked out of me.

"You like that don't you?" He said to me. "Don't try to fuck with me, or me and my friends will make sure that you can't open your jaw for the next year got me?" He said to me angrily.

At this point, I was hunched over a little looking down on the ground. Trying to regain my breath. I was able to utter out a few words.

"Why don't you grow a pair and face me without any of your circle-jerk friends coming to save you."

I could feel him coming closer to me and was about to strike when I suddenly gave him and uppercut. It must have surprised him as I could see it on his face as he was stunned for a few seconds. That gave me enough time to get some movement behind my next punch as it impacted straight into his nose. I could hear his nose break as the cartilage cracked from my fist. I didn't to punch him that hard, but it was enough to knock him to the ground.

His buddies at this point got up and looked like they were about to attack, when an employee came out of the doors from the supermarket.

"I wouldn't try anything else, I saw the whole thing and called the cops. You better scram if you know what's good for you!"

The buddies decided that it wasn't worth getting arrested and collected their friend that was on the ground. As they were running away, the bruised one called to Serena: "The only use that you have in life is a sex object. The only reason why people are nice to you is because they think that you will have sex with them. That's the only reason why that guy you are with puts up with you."

After that comment, the thugs ran out of our site, and the store employee came to check on me. After saying I was fine, I walked over to Serena who's back was facing me, and who's shoulders were shaking. When I got closer I could see that she was crying.

"Serena? Are you alright? Let's get home before anything else happens." I say to her.

She nods silently.

The car ride home was a silent one. Serena kept staring out of the window and didn't want to talk. When we got home, Serena ran to her room and slammed the door shut. I immediately went to her door and knocked on it.

"Serena? Can I come in?" I ask her.

"Y-yeah, come in." She said. I could hear her sniffling.

I walked into her room and saw her lying on her bed, her red eyes were slightly puffy.

"Why did you stand up for me back there?" She asked me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask back.

"Isn't it like that guy said? Don't humans just think of succubi as sex objects that will have sex with anyone? Isn't that why you haven't thrown me out?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about Serena? Of course not. I know that succubi do have that reputation, but that isn't why I still hang around with you. I hang out with you because I genuinely care about your well-being. I also want to learn about your culture as well as teach you mine. I defended you out there today because I don't think that anyone should treat a woman that way. I don't think that any person should be treated that way. You might be a different species, but to me, your life and well being are as important to me as any other human. I hate to see you crying, I would rather see your beautiful smile."

"Do you really think of my as a person? Not just a sex object? She asked me."

"Absolutely, you are one of the nicest and most caring person that I have met."

"Do... Do you also think that I am beautiful?" She asked me with teary eyes.

"Beautiful both inside and out." I reply to her.

A few seconds later, Serena stopped her crying and sat up on her bed.

"Thank you Paul, I haven't met a man like you before. A lot of other men that I have met have taunted me because of my species reputation. I know that I tease you a lot, and that is what my species does, but it really upset me that he said that men only think of succubi as sex objects and not as people."

"Well, they aren't exactly very smart are they? I want you to remember that even if the world wants to alienate you because of what species you are, I will always accept you, and that's a promise."

"Thank you Paul. I won't ever forget what you have done for me today." She showed me a meek smile.

'There it is,' I thought 'that beautiful smile that I have been waiting for.'

After seeing her smile, it made me smile as well. Serena and I then hugged.

"Thank you as well, Serena, for being a part of my life." I say to her before leaving her room and getting ready to make dinner.

"What do you want Serena? Any preference on dinner?" I ask her.

She called back from her room, "I'll be happy with anything that you make Paul."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm here again with another chapter. Someone in one of the early reviews asked me to have Paul's family meet Serena. I really liked that so here it is. A visit from Paul's sister Emily. Also, you guys might recognize the very beginning of this chapter. Perhaps you have seen it somewhere? ;) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and as always please leave any suggestions on what you would like to see in the future. I read them all. Without any further delay, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The sun shining through the blinders and onto my bed woke me up today. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 11:27 am. After looking at the clock, I then felt myself in a familiar situation that I couldn't exactly put a finger on for some reason: Serena was in her pajamas (which was lingerie) and had her legs intertwined with mine as well as her tail wrapped around one of my legs. Her wings were also half wrapped around me.

"Uhh hem... Serena? It's time to get up." I try to lightly shake her awake. Serena slowly opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning love" she replied softly, still half asleep.

Oh yeah... I forgot to say that she started to call me "love" on occasion. This all started after that chat I had. She also seemed to step up the teasing as well. I won't even try to explain some of the things that she has tried. Just thinking about it will give me a nosebleed.

"Serena, why are you in my bed? Yours is right across the hall."

"I couldn't sleep well. I needed a big, strong man to snuggle up to in order to fall asleep."

"Well, it's time to start the day. I want to take a shower, so can I please go do that?" I say while sitting up.

Serena immediately pounced on my back and pulled me back down to bed in her embrace. I was so close to her body that I could really take in her scent. I couldn't help but to peak at her cleavage that she was obviously showing off to me. I also felt her rub my bare chest in a seductive manner (I don't usually wear a shirt when I sleep).

'I swear that I've seen this situation somewhere.' I thought to myself.

"I just want to cuddle with you for a little longer. Maybe do something else if you catch my drift."

As she said that, I felt her tail start to snake it's way up my thigh. I could guess where it's destination might be. If she reached that point, I'm not sure if I would be able to resist her anymore at that point. Unfortunately, though, that would be against the law... oh wait, THE LAW. I can't let this situation keep up before it's too late. I tried the oldest excuse in the book.

"We need to eat Serena. I will admit that I wouldn't mind the situation in any other context, but I'm getting really hungry." I grab my stomach and feign hunger pains.

"Fine," she pouted with puffed up cheeks, "I'll let you go this time, but next time you are going to stay in bed with me."

"Deal." I say to her while getting up. "I have first shower."

"That's fine, but now that you say it, I'm getting a bit hungry too."

I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall. Into the restroom with a change of clothes with me. Walking into the bedroom, I lock the door behind me and hop into the shower. About 5 minutes into my shower, I swear I hear the door to the restroom unlock.

'That's weird, I put the key in my underwear drawer.' I think to myself.

As soon as I think that, the sliding door to the shower opens up and a naked Serena steps inside.

"Serena!? What are you doing?" I ask her while covering myself.

"What does it look like? I'm taking a shower with you. I thought you would be lonely in here." She said giving me a wink.

"Serena, I really can't do this right now."

"Come on. Don't be a prude. I should start calling you Paul the Prude." She said to me.

"Hahaha, very funny. I'm getting out now."

"But I want you to wash me Paul!" She said while gently pushing her breasts around. I think that my nose sprung a leak at that point because she started giggling, and when I looked down, the water was tinged pink.

'Not this again.' I think to myself. 'I'm only going to get dirty again if I stay in here.'

I attempt to squeeze past Serena in the tight space (while trying to avoid looking at her as well as trying to ignore how silky smooth her skin feels) and get out of the shower, however, Serena uses her wing to block my way out. Looking back at her, she gives me a smirk saying "you're not going anywhere." I knew at this point that I was trapped until she was satisfied.

"Fine... you win. I'll wash your back." I say defeated.

"Good boy."

Serena hands me the loofah that was hanging on the shower head before. I put some body wash on it and then start to rub her back with it. I had to use one hand to rub and the other was to cover my nose as I was sure I was going to flood the whole tub with my nosebleed.

"Mmmm, that feels nice Paul. Don't forget to get my wings too." She said to me.

After getting her back all lathered up, I then proceeded to wash her wings. I couldn't describe the texture her wings had, they had a smooth texture to them. I'm guessing it was so they could stay aerodynamic when they flew. After I got done washing her wings, my nosebleed finally stopped.

"Can I go now? I know that this is fun for you, but I don't like the risk of passing out from blood loss."

"I guess you can pass, but only because you did a good job."

I then exited the shower, took my clothes and towel, and went back into my room so I could get dried and dressed.

After getting my clothes on, I noticed a notification on my phone which was on the nightstand. It read: "Hey Paul, it's your sis Emily. I'm going to be in town this week for some work things. I'm going to be stopping by your house around noon. I am sending you this text message so you won't be surprised when I show up at your door." -Recieved 8:32 am.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled to myself. I glanced at my clock 11:55. "Oh shit she's going to be here at any moment."

It was my day off of work so I thought I could sleep in. I guess that the universe told me otherwise.

As if on cue, Serena came into my room.

"What's wrong? I heard you yelling."

"My sister is coming at any moment, and I didn't realize she texted me earlier today."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's a year older than me and she works with the Cultural Exchange program. I'm not sure if she knows if I'm hosting or not. I forgot to tell her."

"We'll see when she gets here."

 **ding dong**

"Crap, she's here. I know that you like to wear your underwear around the house, and I'm sorry for what I am about to say, but for this visit can I have you throw on some clothes? Before you try to do something with that, I mean some non-revealing clothes." I said the second part to her as she was going for one of her drawers. After I said it, she stopped in her tracks and went to another drawer full of clothes that wouldn't give me a nosebleed when she wore them. I swear I could see a slight frown on her face after the fact.

 **ding dong**

I ran to the doorway, and before I opened the door, I tried to make it look like I hadn't just had a small panic attack. Opening the door, there was a woman about 5'7 in height. She had straight, brown hair that was put into a ponytail and dropped a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green, compared to my blue ones, and she had a clear complexion. All in all, she was very pretty.

"Paul! I hope you didn't sleep in like the last time I visited." She said to me.

"Nooo... I would never Emily, you know me." I said averting my eyes while feeling embarrassed. I needed to change the subject. "Please come in, I was about to make some of my famous nachos and some sandwiches. Did you want any?"

"Sure, I was thinking of grabbing lunch on the road, but I didn't like any of the choices that were on my way, and I figured that you were probably having lunch. I know that you always go a little overboard with the portion sizes."

"Yeah, I have made a lot of food recently."

"I'm guessing it's because of you're hosting?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah I knew, I was so excited to see my little bro hosting. How is that lizardman? I hope he doesn't hate you too much."

"Well... about that."

As if on cue, Serena entered the room.

"Hi there, I'm your brother's girlfrien-I mean "homestay"."

I could see the look of shock on Emily's face from a mile away.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm leaving the chapter here at the best part, but I sort of felt like being a jerk to you guys. I still love you all though** **. The next part of the chapter should be out shortly so please don't get too mad at me! Also, if you didn't get the familiar situation at the beginning. It was like the beginning of the actual Monster Musume series with a little edits here and there (I had to be at least somewhat original you know?) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far and look forward to what's coming next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I finally have an update for you. This is the rest of the visit from Paul's sister. This is a bit of a short chapter, but don't worry, there is a reason why it might seem a bit confusing. Anyways, please don't hesitate to review and leave suggestions. Another question for you. Would you like me to add any more girls to stay with Paul? I would like to see some thoughts on that as well. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Uhh, Emily?" I say to her waving my hand in front of her face.

She has been frozen in a state of shock for about 30 seconds.

Emily shakes her head to snap out of her daze that she was in.

"Oh, sorry, I was a bit surprised that another liminal was staying with you instead of the lizardman. The coordinator didn't say anything to me about that."

"Yeah, it was sort of just sprung on me last second as well. I wasn't going to turn Serena down though just because she wasn't the original liminal I was supposed to host."

"That's just like you Paul, you won't turn anyone down if you can help it."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, how about you have a seat on the couch? I'll go prepare the nachos and sandwiches."

I walk into the kitchen just as I hear the start of a conversation between Serena and Emily: "So... why are you here Serena?"

(Emily's POV)

"I'll go prepare the nachos and sandwiches." Paul says to me and Serena who were both sitting on the couch. I watch Paul's back as he walks into the kitchen. As he rounds the door, I finally turn to Serena and put on a serious face.

"So... why are you here Serena?" I ask her suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I'm here to experience what human life is like." She says with a innocent expression.

I didn't like that response that she gave, she's hiding something.

"Don't play coy with me. Your act might work with Paul, but being a coordinator myself, I know all about your species. Now I will ask you, why are you here, and what do you want with my brother?"

"Do you want my honest answer?" She says, with a sly smirk on her face. She seems amused.

"Why wouldn't I want you to be honest? If you want."

"What makes you think that I want to harm him?" Serena asked me, still smiling.

Her response caught me off-guard, though. On second thought she could be lying.

"Don't play that game, I know why you are here. Paul probably doesn't even know the reputation that your species has. How about I go tell him about you and your kind and then we'll see what happens."

That must have done something, because I could see Serena's face change from a cocky smirk to a frown. I swear I could see some fear in her eyes. Getting up from the sofa, I was heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Emily." Serena called behind my back.

"What do you want?" I ask turning around.

(Paul's POV)

After about 5 minutes in the kitchen, everything was ready. I took a serving tray and put the nachos and the sandwiches all on it. I also put homemade salsa next to the nachos because I knew that Emily liked my salsa.

Exiting the kitchen with the tray, I go into the living room and see both Serena and Emily sitting silently on the sofa. Something seemed a bit off about the atmosphere but I brushed it off.

"Here's lunch. I have a turkey club for you both. I also made my nachos and salsa."

Putting the tray down, Serena immediately takes her food and starts to dig in. Emily, however, just looked at the food with a glazed over look in her eyes. She didn't even attempt to grab her plate. I decided to just give her the plate.

"Emily? Are you okay?"

"What? Huh?" she said shaking her head. "Yeah? Sorry, I sort of got in a daze. What's going on?"

"Uhh, lunch. That isn't like you to daydream."

"Yeah... It isn't. Now that I think about it, I should get going."

"What? You just got here. If you have to go, I guess I'll just pack your lunch for you."

"That would be awesome. I'm so sorry, but I just realized how busy my schedule is."

Within 5 minutes, Emily was out of the door and on her way. Both Serena and I waved her goodbye.

Back inside the house, I sat on the couch.

"I wonder what was up with Emily, she never forgets things. I wonder what was going on with her..."

"Well, it seemed like she had a lot going on. Stress can make you unorganized sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's just relax for the rest of the day, it is your day off after all."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful, though Serena kept cuddling up against my arm.

'I wonder if anything else interesting is going to happen soon.' I think to myself.

* * *

 **"What the hell kind of visit was that?" I'm betting you guys are wondering something like that. Also, what was up with Paul's sister? All will be revealed soon enough! I wonder if any of you guys can guess what happened. If you have any guesses, please send me a pm, but don't put it on the review. If you guessed it right, I don't want any spoilers! Also, thank you for the support of the fans of this story. I very much appreciate that this story has an audience. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys. Happy holidays! I finally have the long awaited full moon chapter ready for you to view. Some of the mysteries of this story are finally to be revealed! As always, please leave a review and let me know if you have any suggestions. I read them all. Also, I will let you know that I have retconned this story. At the end of the chapter I will let you know what it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than usual. Anyways, without any further delay, here is chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It's been about 3 weeks since Serena has been in my care. I think that I finally have gotten used to her presence... and also her constant teasing. I am unfazed when Serena comes to breakfast in nothing but her underwear. Also, she has snuck into my bed more than once in the morning.

This day, however, was a bit different. It all started when I received this phone call after work.

"Mr. White?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your coordinator. I am calling to tell you that tonight is a full moon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you should know, a full moon is the time when liminals have no control over their instincts. A lot of reports suggest that should a girl fall for their host, they will try to forcefully mate with them. There are two things wrong with that. The first and most important is that it is against the law. Even if you are **hem** raped by your homestay, you will still be punished under law. The second would be that a lot of the students are stronger than humans. Should one try to mate, there is a possibility of injury... or death."

"Wait what?! Why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I am so sorry about that. I have been having trouble here keeping up with my files, but if you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to call."

"Fair enough I guess."

After that conversation I hung up the phone. I then go and sit on the couch. Soon enough Serena joins me and cuddles up to me like usual.

"Hey love, what was that phone call about?"

"I was told about the full moon tonight. So tonight I would really prefer for you to stay in you own bed. Also, if you can, could you please go to bed earlier?"

"Fine I guess. I know how we get during the full moon so I understand."

"Thanks Serena, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you love."

Late at night...

The clock in my room reads 10:26 pm. The night is clear and I can see the full moon shining through my window. I locked my door and barricaded it with a chair that I dragged in from the living room. The coordinator told me that I should be fine, but all of this was just for safety measures.

"I hope nothing happens." I say to myself as I feel myself start to drift away into the world of unconsciousness.

 **shhh**

I hear something sliding in my room. My eyes open halfway as I am still half asleep.

Looking around the room I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

'Probably just the breeze coming through the window.' I think to myself before starting to close my eyes again. 'Wait... I closed the window, but I didn't lock it...' My thoughts trail off as I realize my mistake.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up again and looked directly to my left. There surrounded by the shadows was Serena, but she didn't exactly seem normal.

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but notice how alluring she was. It was as if I could literally see an aura of sex appeal coming off of her. Her outfit was nothing that I have ever seen before. Her clothes were just strips of cloth that covered her boobs and her lower region. The colors of them accented her various curves of her voluptuous body.

She looked down at me on my bed. Her red eyes had a faint glow in the darkness of my room. Her stare was intense. It wasn't as if she was just looking at me. It was as if she was eyeing a piece of meat that she was about to devour. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that told every part of my body to run away.

"Hello love." Serena said in an enchanting way. Even her speech seemed to arouse lust in any man.

I gulped down my spit. "H-hey Serena. I thought you went to bed early like I told you to."

"I did, it's just that... I couldn't sleep. I felt lonely in my room and I thought that you did too. I tried to come in, but the room was locked so I then tried the window."

"Serena, I know what's going on. The full moon is affecting you. You need to snap out of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine, I just want to spend some time with you that's all." She says to me while slowly coming closer.

'This isn't good. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I know I need to get out of this room right now.' I think to myself.

"Well Serena, I'm going to go get a drink of water quickly." I say to her. It was the worst excuse ever but I needed to try to find a way to get out of the room.

"I think you should just stay here with me. Besides, I see a half full glass of water on your nightstand."

'Damn, I totally forgot about that.'

She already knew my game plan even though it wasn't the best one. The only other option was to dive out of the window.

"I'm going to regret this." I say to myself. I quickly grab my phone. I then sprint towards the open window and dive through the opening. I'm lucky that I am skinny enough to fit. Also, I'm lucky I live in a one story house.

After landing in the yard, I start sprinting away from the house. Taking out my cell, I quickly call the coordinator.

"Hello? Mr. White is that you?"

"Yes. I need help now. Serena has gone crazy just as you said. What do I do?"

"You are going to have to cool her down. Drench her with some ice water."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, to them this is sort of like a dream, the student's can't really control what they are doing. You need to wake them up like you wake up a person. Pour cold water on them. Also, with Serena, there is something else I need to tell you. She's a succubus so she-" The call suddenly cut out.

"Hello? Hello?!" I yelled into the phone, looking at it, I saw that the battery was dead. I forgot to charge it.

"Shit." I swore.

'I can't worry about this right now, I need to get back to the house to pour water on Serena.' I think to myself trying to focus on what was going on.

Turning around, I head back in the direction of my house. When I arrive there, I hide behind a big oak tree in my front yard. I scan the house to see if I can spot Serena anywhere. Looking at my room, it looks empty.

'I wonder where she is.' I think to myself. I then hear a whisper right in my ear.

"There you are love." I can feel Serena's hot breath on my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine. She then lightly nibbles on my ear. Holy shit it felt good.

'Snap out of it Paul.' I have to think to myself quickly. I back away from her. She's standing there with a sinister smile on my face and a predatory look in her eyes still.

"Playing hard to get I see. Well guess what, I like to play with my food before I eat it." She said to me.

When she said this to me, it felt both terrifying and arousing. My gut at this point told me that I should run. So I did. I sprinted towards the window to my room again and jumped through. I then closed and locked my window. Turning around, I couldn't see Serena behind me.

'I need to get to the kitchen.'

I moved the chair from the door then unlocked and opened it. Behind it revealed none other than Serena.

"I have you now Paul." She said to me. "You know, I've been holding back for a while Paul but tonight I just can't help but want to eat you up."

"You can't do this Serena, it's against the law. You will be deported if this happens."

"I don't really care about that right now. All I care about is being with you." She said this to me. She then pointed her finger out towards me "And you won't care either." She said.

I was about to ask her what she meant, but then she started twirling her finger slowly. I then felt the fight in me fade away instantly. It was as if all my willpower was sucked from me.

"You want to be with me right?" She asks in a seductive manner.

"Yes." I reply back. I then start moving closer to Serena. It's like my body was put on auto pilot. I want to do nothing else but sleep with this beauty.

"Well love, you can have me." She says before cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. I could tell instantly that she was very skilled at kissing because it was by far the best kiss that I have ever had. On instinct I returned the kiss. Serena added her tongue into the mix as she entered my mouth. Our tongues wrestled with Serena's coming out dominant.

After breaking out kiss, Serena then pulled me onto the bed. She then started a strip tease to show me every part of her body. After her clothes were removed, she started to take my clothes off too.

I wanted her so bad. I could feel my lust building. I don't care what happens to me as long as I get to be with Serena.

Serena undid my pants and slowly pulled down my underwear to reveal my member already standing at attention.

"It seems someone is excited." She says to me giving me a wink. "I'm about to eat you up. Are you ready to go to heaven Paul?" She says to me.

For some reason, whenever she says these things to me, my gut tells me that there is danger. I then remember what the coordinator said to me "Injury... and possibly death."

She is going to fuck me to death. Succubi are known for lots of sex, but that is probably casual sex. When they are in heat... Who knows how rough they like it.

This fear for my life caused me to hesitated with Serena.

"Wait... I think we should wait."

"I've waited long enough Paul. Just relax and I will make sure that you enjoy every second until the end."

I could see her lining up her crotch with mine. I could tell that it would be over for me as soon as it enters. Looking around in a panic, I see my water by my bed. It still has ice in it. I could use this to snap Serena out of this. In a last effort of survival, I lunge toward the nightstand and take the water glass. I then immediately splash it on Serena's head. The effects seemed immediate as she shook her head and looked at the situation that she was in. Her next expression was one that represented horror.

Serena immediately got off me and ran out of me room.

"Wait, Serena are you okay?" I call after her.

I then hear her door slam shut.

I realized that she didn't want to talk so I just let her be for now. I plugged my phone into the charger. When it turned on I saw that I had a message. It was from Emily. It read: Paul, I hope that I'm not too late in sending you this message. There is something that I need to tell you about Serena's species. Succubi can gain life energy by killing a man through sex. They use his life energy to extend their life spans. Serena tonight will try to have sex with you enough for your body to expose your soul for her to devour and kill you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to tell you earlier. For some reason I don't remember the second half of my visit to you house so I don't think I told you. Please contact me as soon as you can. -Emily

A million different things were racing through my mind with this new realization.

'What's going to happen now?' I think to myself.

* * *

 **Yes the dark secret is revealed. This is also the retcon that I was talking about earlier. A while back someone asked what Paul's reaction was going to be when he found out that succcubi fed on men. I replied that succubi don't do that in my version of the story. Well... I lied, I felt that in order to keep the plot moving I needed to include this factor. So to that guest who I replied to; I am sorry about the misinformation. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, got a short chapter for you. I finally found the motivation to finish this chapter. Let me also tell you that this chapter was super difficult to write. There were many different ways that I felt this conversation could go. I think that I chose the best outcome, though! :D As always, leave suggestions for me to read. Also, thank you to the people who messaged me with various ideas, I think that I'm going to implement some in the near future, one of which is coming up soon! Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Emily,

I'm fine. Thank you for sending the text. There's a lot of things to comprehend right now. It's been a rough night and I think that sleeping can clear my mind a bit. Love you sis.

-Paul

Sent 1:27am

After sending that text, I laid back on my bed. The fatigue of the night and the adrenaline leaving my body left me exhausted. I soon passed out.

The sun shining through my window woke me up the next day. Taking a look around my room, it was a mess. I picked the things that were sprawled over the floor. I then dragged the chair back into my living room.

I then heard a sniffling sound coming from down the hall. It was coming from Serena's room. I was hearing this noise all last night after she ran out of my room.

Approaching the door, the noise got louder. It also confirmed my suspicion that she was crying. I decided to softly knock on the door.

"Serena?"

" **sniff sniff** Come in." I could hear her say.

I slowly opened the door to her room and saw Serena sitting with her legs hanging off of her bed. She was looking down at the floor and still sniffling. I also saw that she had bags under her eyes. It looked like she was up all night crying. At this point in time, she was done crying, but she still looked upset.

I sat down right next to her on the bed. We sat in silence for a few moments before I finally spoke up.

"I want to know the truth... All of it." I said to her. I couldn't look at her at this point. I was upset at the fact that this part of Serena was never told to me.

Serena sighed, it looks like she finally had to come clean.

"What happened last night... was supposed to be a feeding."

"What?"

"A feeding is... when succubi go and hunt for a man and feed on his life energy."

"I got a text from my sister saying the same thing... What is life energy?"

"Life energy is often considered the most potent form of energy, with a person's own soul/spirit being of the most ideal energies to absorb; however, malicious beings, such as succubi, will endeavor to absorb a being's soul for their own sustenance. Those that do, however, will often either absorb copious amounts of life energy from the host over an extended period of time until the soul beneath is exposed for them to absorb. Succubi, however, will induce the host into an increasing sexual state; during which the being's body will be fooled into emitting steadily increasing levels of life energy in preparation for mating. The output of life energy will continue up to orgasm; during which the host's life energy output explodes exponentially and their soul is exposed for the entity to absorb. The entity will then latch onto and siphon out the soul either by forcibly coercing it out of the being via their mouth, nipples or genitals during orgasm and siphon their soul through the appendage into their own body. The absorption of the soul instantly kills the being or otherwise renders them "undead". The reason why succubi are so seductive in nature is to draw out spirit energy from men. During full moon nights, our hunger for spirit energy intensifies greatly like last night. Succubi also have the ability to see who's spirit energy is high quality. We choose our hosts based on that factor and we will stop at nothing in order to be in their care before we take their life energy. That would include hypnotizing others in order to get what we want."

I could see the pain on Serena's face as she said all of this. Things started to add up in my mind after she said all of this, 'will stop at nothing in order to be in their care...' I thought to myself.

"So... the lizardman that I was supposed to host earlier? You hypnotized him in order to replace him?"

Serena nodded.

"And my sister?"

"...Do you hate me Paul?" She asked.

"...No, I'm very upset that none of this was told to me though..."

"I'm so sorry Paul." She said to me. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

I couldn't stand seeing this beautiful girl cry. I pulled her into a hug. I started to stroke her very soft hair.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I would never want to hurt you."

"...I know." I said to her. Even after telling me the intentions of her species, I somehow knew that Serena was telling me the truth. Serena is a good girl. She wouldn't want to cause harm to me and when she nearly did, she didn't sleep because of the regret that come with it. I couldn't stay mad at her, knowing that she would never want to hurt me was enough to let me move on and not stay angry.

"Serena, I want you to get some sleep. I can tell that you didn't get any last night. I want you to know that no matter what, you are always welcome in this house."

Serena formed a small smile on her teary face. "Thank you so much Paul... Thank you for accepting me even after knowing the truth. I can't tell you how happy this makes me feel."

I closed the blinds to her room and tidied up some of her things. Serena climbed in her bed in order to sleep the rest of the day away. Before I left her room, Serena beckoned me over to her bed. She then hugged me and whispered into my ear: "Thank you Paul... I love you." She kissed me on the cheek then laid back into her bed. My mouth was slightly ajar with this sudden confession as well as my cheeks turning red. I could see a smile on her face as I left her room. I then went to the living room and sat on the couch. I rubbed the part of my cheek where she kissed me.

"She loves me." I said softly. I couldn't help but feel a small smile form on my face.

* * *

 **Ah, the confession finally came. I'm still thinking of what I want to do for the next chapter, but I think I know what I want to do. I haven't started writing it yet, though. One thing that you probably didn't know about me is that I usually write a chapter in one session then post it on the same day I wrote it. Though this has been a little different for this most recent chapter because I thought like 10 different ways that this chapter could have played out. I'm sure that you would have enjoyed them, but I thought this one was probably the most natural for the characters. I say this again: leave suggestions! I read them all, I try to respond to all of them too. Thanks again for supporting this series!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, long time no see. I have a new chapter for you. This chapter is actually one that was suggested by a fan. I thought that it was a good idea so here it is. Another fan also had some suggestions that I am going to include in this story in a few chapters so be patient for it! As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter. As well as leave suggestions for me to read. I want to thank each and every one of you guys for supporting my series I very much appreciate it! Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been 5 days since Serena confessed to me. I, on the other hand, have yet to say any kind of response back to her. It appears that she doesn't mind, though. The day after she slept through the rest of the day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being made in the kitchen.

 **Flashback**

The sweet smell of hickory smoked bacon drew my sleepy body out of bed and into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Good morning Love." was the first thing I heard as soon as I entered the kitchen. The sight that I beheld was one greater than the bacon sizzling in the frying pan on the stove top. I saw Serena in my apron cooking breakfast... Only my apron. This gave me a nice view of the curves of her body. Her hips poked out of the sides of the apron and I could see part of her toned thighs. She wore the apron slightly loose around the neckline so she gave me a generous view of her cleavage. She gave me a cheeky smile and turned around. That gave me a perfect view of her backside. Her tail was swishing around alluringly in front of my face. Below her tail was her butt. I forgot how nice it was. The curvature of her rump was perfect and would drive any man insane.

"This is definitely better than bacon." I said to myself.

She must have heart me because she gave a cute giggle before finally speaking again.

"I made you breakfast." She said to me.

"I can see that. What did you make?"

"Blueberry pancakes as well as bacon. I also have another surprise for you."

"Really, what would that be?"

"Follow me." She said. She plated up the food and brought it out to the table.

"I'm going to feed you this morning Paul."

"Um, ok."

She cut a piece of pancake and put it on a fork. "Open wide."

I did as she told me to. Her free hand drew my eyes. She seductively rubbed her various curves and her breasts. I think that even if my mouth wasn't open, it would have been by then.

Serena then gave me a bite of pancake. "Oh, a little syrup got on your cheek. Let me get that for you."

She immediately drew close. I could feel her breath on my skin as she licked the syrup off of my cheek. I sat stock still at this point.

'HOLY SHIT.' I thought to myself. The feelings that this girl was giving me right now was only something that someone could imagine in their wildest wet dreams.

After she was done licking my cheek she finally said in a soft seductive tone, "Got it."

The rest of the meal went very similarly. It also took about half an hour to eat everything. It was totally worth it though.

 **Present time**

It's about noon right now. I had an early shift at work and got sent home early because there wasn't a lot to be done today. Serena greeted me per usual at the door when I walked in. We then both decided to watch some TV after I got out of my work attire. About half an hour into the show we were watching the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said to Serena who just sat on the couch and had a lonely look after I left her embrace. "Hey, I'll be back in a second. Don't give me those eyes!"

When I opened the door, I saw a woman my age. She had straight brunette hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was clear and well kept. From a brief glance I could also tell that she had some nice curves to her body. I knew who she was. Her name is Caroline. She was a friend of mine throughout school. She also became a supermodel. Another thing about her is that she likes every one of my social media posts, well, that is until I started posting stuff involving Serena. I don't really know what that's about. Anyway, I wonder what she's doing here. Wouldn't her schedule be full?

"Hey Caroline, long time no see. What's going on?"

"Hey Paul, it has been a while. I scheduled a small break to visit you. The tour that I am on is going through town and I thought that I should give you a brief visit."

"That's really nice of you. Come on in."

 **Serena's POV**

When Paul came in with another girl, I was a bit shocked. I thought it was just the mail man delivering a package or something.

"Serena, this is Caroline. She's a close friend of mine from school and took time out of her schedule to visit us."

'Close friend? That doesn't beat my status with Paul.' I thought to myself. I felt this relax my face a bit.

"Hi there, I'm Serena. I'm staying with Paul as part of the Extraspecies Exchange Program." I said to her while extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you Serena." she replied back to me. Her grip was a bit stronger than I thought it would be. Looking into her eyes, I could feel her hostility towards me. I know this look. It is saying, "This is my man, don't you dare interfere." I already sensed something coming from her, but this now confirms my suspicions. She's after Paul.

"Well, you two ladies get to know each other for a little bit. I have to hit the can." Paul said before leaving down the hall.

The two of us sat facing each other. I could feel our tensions mounting up. I decided to initiate the conversation.

"So, Caroline, what do you do?"

"I'm a model."

"Really? Aren't you supposed to be really busy? Why are you here?"

"I'm here so I can finally be with Paul. I've been trying to get him to notice me ever since high school. I even became a model so Paul would notice me."

"You don't need to be a model to get a guy to notice you." I say to her.

"You're just saying that because you couldn't be a model."

"What are you trying to say to me?" I ask, very annoyed.

"I'm saying that the flab on your stomach is something that would keep any guy away from you."

I look down at my stomach. It isn't as toned as usual. Succubi have high metabolism so we stay skinny. The thing is, we also need some exercise as well and I haven't flown ever since I came here. I knew what I had to do. I then started towards the restroom.

 **Paul's POV**

Getting out of the restroom, I saw Serena coming towards me pretty fast. She grabbed onto me and said with one of the most serious faces I think I have ever seen her have. "We need to go to the gym."

"What?" That was the only thing that could come out of my mouth with this surprising development.

"We need to go to the gym now." she said to me.

"Maybe after Caroline leaves, I don't want to just kick her out."

"It's fine. I'll be happy to go with you." a third voice said. Caroline was at the end of the hall. She had a small smirk on her face which I couldn't put my finger on. Serena, on the other hand, seemed to be very annoyed.

"If you both are fine with it, I guess we can go to the gym. I'm a bit overdue on working out myself." I say to the both of them. We all then get into my car and head off.


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like I keep saying this but long time not see. If you read my hiatus update you'll know that I've been a bit busy with school and lacked motivation to do my writings. I finally sat down and had the motivation to finish this chapter. I also have the next 3 chapters planned out so look forward to them! The trio go to the gym in this chapter. This chapter was actually a fan suggestion. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, without further ado here is chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Wow... that building is huge!" I heard Caroline call out besides me.

The three of us were looking in awe at the huge gym that stood before us. A sign near the entrance read "Kobold Gym".

I didn't know about this gym before, but the coordinator told me about it when I called her saying that we were going to the other gym in town.

"Well, let's go inside." Serena said.

The three of us entered the building. Inside, there were all sorts of extraspecies with their hosts. Behind the counter to the left of the door stood three kobolds. As we walked up to the counter, one of the kobolds immediately looked up and wagged her tail at us.

"Hello there, welcome to the Kobold Gym. Are you here to register for a membership?" She asked with a chipper attitude.

"Uhh, yeah, we heard about this gym from our coordinator and thought that it would good to try this out." I replied back.

"Ok, no problem, our membership cost is covered by the Exchange Program which it appears that you are a part of. However, if you are not part of it, there is a fee that you are going to have to pay."

"That's no problem." Caroline said beside me.

It took about five minutes to sign all of the forms and get our membership cards.

"Right, all that's left is to watch the introduction video from our founder to explain what there is to do here. We hope that you find your experience here great!" She said to us before pressing a button on a remote. The monitor in front of us flashed to life. In the middle of the screen stood another kobold with brown fur, and was wearing a sweatband as well as workout attire. She started speaking in what I could only guess was Japanese. Good thing it had subtitles though.

"Hi there, welcome to the Kobold Gym! My name is Polt! I am the founder of this gym." The kobold said in a chipper way.

'I think this chipper attitude might run in the species.' I think to myself.

"This is the first gym that brings support for all species. This gym is equipped with a large pool that is filtered by ozone so any aquatic species can breath fine without having chlorine contamination. It also has a weight room, track room, various courts for basketball, soccer, and racquetball. Also, new to this gym is a room for species that like to fly."

"Yes." I heard Serena softly whisper to herself.

"All of our employees here are certified trainers so don't hesitate to ask for advice for workout routines. You can also schedule regular sessions with them to help keep you on track. Thank you once again for choosing Kobold Gym!" Polt said to the screen while posing with a thumbs up and a wink. The screen then went blank.

"Well, that was fun." I said.

We then went into the locker rooms to get dressed.

Exiting on the other side of the locker room, I saw Caroline already waiting outside. She had short-shorts and a sports bra on. I, on the other hand, was just wearing some shorts and a tee shirt. I didn't really plan on going to the gym today so I just threw the first clothes that I found into my bag.

"So? How do I look?" Caroline gave a cute little giggle.

Looking over her toned body, I said the first thing that came into my mind, "You definitely earned your modeling job. I sort of wish my body was as toned as yours."

"Well thank you." She said back with a small blush and a smile.

Serena came out of the locker room not long after with a low-cut tank top as well as short-shorts. I was sort of surprised to see that she wasn't wearing anything more revealing but was distracted by the massive amount of cleavage that she was showing off. It made me wonder if her outfit was even functional as workout clothes.

"So, how do I look?" Serena said towards me.

I had to snap out of the trance I was in for starring at her cleavage to answer the question.

"You look amazing." Was all I could awkwardly muster out realizing that I was staring.

I saw Serena give a small smug grin to Caroline who looked annoyed.

"Well, we should start exercising right? It's the whole reason that we came here."

After I said that, Serena looked like she just remembered why she was here and stopped grinning at Caroline.

"I'll be in the flying room." She called out while running towards the direction of the aviation room.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the track." I said to Caroline.

"I'll go with you." She said walking with me.

…

It took us about 5 minutes to find the track room in this enormous gym. When we got there, we found that there was nobody else currently in it.

"-fect" I heard Caroline whisper to herself. I didn't think it was important so I just let it slide.

'It's a new gym so I bet people don't really know about this place yet.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Paul, do you want to help me stretch?" Caroline asked.

"Sure." I said. I walked over to her.

"Grab my waist."

"What?"

"I want to do a partner stretch so grab my waist from behind."

"...Okay."

I just did as I was told. She obviously knew what she was doing so I didn't really argue with her. Caroline then bent forward. This caused her butt to brush up against my front. My face instantly blushed. I wasn't sure if Caroline realized what happened or not, but she didn't say anything to me. I tried to adjust my position to get my crotch away from her, but as soon as pushed my hips back, Caroline's pushed up against me again.

"Don't try to move, I'll fall backwards." Caroline said to me. As she was saying that, I could feel her push more against me. She also started to slowly grind against me. I hate to admit this, but I liked the feeling... A little too much. Things were starting to stir up down there. It took all of my willpower (and some disturbing images) to keep myself under control. I didn't want Caroline to think that I was some pervert or something.

4 minutes earlier...

 **Serena's POV**

'Finally found it.' I thought to myself as I entered the aviation room. It was very spacious. There were a few species already inside with their hosts. There was a wasp girl flying around. A harpy that was laughing with her host, as well as a dragon newt.

I started with some low glides to stretch my wings out a little bit. 'Man, it's been too long since I flew. I guess trying to seduce Paul has taken up all of my time. Speaking of which. I wonder where Paul is right now...' A sudden realization gets into my head. 'I left Paul alone with Caroline. OH SHIT!'

I immediately land and run out of the aviation room. I then sprinted around the building trying to find where Paul was.

Present time...

 **Paul's POV**

'How long does this stretch last?' I think to myself. It was about a minute into the "stretch" that Caroline was doing. I felt very uncomfortable being in this compromising position and I was also running out of things to think of to prevent another part of me to stretch when I really don't want it to.

I was about to say something to Caroline when-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I hear a familiar voice scream. My face lost color as I couldn't imagine what was going through Serena's mind when she saw us in the position that we were in.

"Paul is helping me stretch. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?" Caroline asked back innocently. I saw Serena give her a look which what I could only think of as the evil eye. I don't really blame her in this case. If I loved someone and caught them in a position like what we were in, I'd be pretty upset too. I tried to calm her down.

"I was only trying to help her stretch, nothing else was going to happen." I said. What I couldn't see was Caroline look a little disappointed at what I said.

"Fine. I'll believe you, but I think that we should do something together. It would be a lot more fun that way." Serena said.

"I agree, but what should we do?" I ask.

There were a few moments of silence when Caroline finally spoke up. "I think we should swim."

"I like that idea." I replied back.

"I guess that's fine." Serena said.

"Alright, let's get changed!" Caroline said excitedly.

The three of us made our way back into the locker rooms to change.

Inside the locker room...

 **Serena's POV**

"I'm watching you snake."

"Watching me win Paul's heart?"

"Like that's going to happen. Paul won't be able to resist me in my swimsuit. He will only have his eyes on me."

At this point I saw Caroline smirk.

"He will also have his eyes on your flab. There's a reason why I picked to swim. I knew that you wore a tank top to hide your stomach, and I also knew that you would bring a revealing swimsuit that has your midriff exposed. I had to find some way to expose your flaws. Have fun with the embarrassment."

My mouth hung open as horror sunk in. She played me at my own game.

Caroline continued to smirk. "Well, we shouldn't keep Paul waiting should we?"

…

When we got outside, Paul was waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Caroline said, while glancing at me. "By the way Paul, what do you think of my swimsuit?"

"I think it looks fantastic on you Caroline, it really draws attention to your figure."

I was about to ask the same question, but I didn't want Paul to see my flab so I just kept silent.

"I really like your swimsuit as well Serena." Paul said.

"Really?" I blushed.

"Definitely. It makes you more radiant than you already are."

I couldn't help but blush at his complement. 'He must not have seen my fat.'

…

 **Paul's POV**

During our time in the pool, Serena kept her lower body underwater for the most part and didn't go off of the diving board either. Caroline, however, stuck very close to me the entire time sometimes holding my arm to her chest and other times going over to Serena to talk to her. Serena didn't seem like she was in the best mood for some reason and didn't really talk back to Caroline, however.

After a while in the pool, we decided that we should really go. Caroline had to get back to her work. Serena, however, did not want to leave the pool. I went over to her to ask what was wrong.

"Serena, what's wrong? You haven't really done anything in the pool. Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?"

"It's because I'm getting fat."

"Huh? I have no idea what your talking about."

"What?!" "Huh?" Were the reactions of both Serena and Caroline.

"I said that I don't see any fat on you, and if you are somehow pudgy, I don't see it at all. You are just as attractive as when I first met you, but if it will make you feel any better, I'll make sure that we go to the gym at least once a week okay? This trip reminded me that I have to get back into a workout routine as well."

"Thank you Paul. I really appreciate it." Serena said blushing. She didn't expect Paul to not find her fat. After this, all of them got back into their street clothes and headed out.

"Thank you once again for coming to Kobold Gym. Please come again!" The receptionist said.

"We'll be sure to." I replied back.

I drove the three of us back to my home. Serena seemed to be very happy with a smile stuck on her face the whole ride. Caroline was a little quiet and didn't seem in the best mood coming back from the gym. Perhaps that gym wasn't for her?

When we got out of the car, Caroline said, "Well, I guess I have to go. Thank you for having me in your care." She said kind of sadly.

"Hey, it's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed my time with you today Caroline. Maybe we can hang out some other time."

She seemed to feel better after that comment because she smiled at me. "Then there is some hope." She whispered to herself. I didn't really get what she meant by it, but I didn't think it was too important. We said our goodbyes and Caroline went on her way.

Walking back into the house, I saw a text from Emily. It read: "Paul, we need to talk."

A disembodied voice speaks out...

"For those who don't know. The "flab" that Serena was talking about made her stomach 1 centimeter larger than a completely flat stomach. The only reason someone would notice that it is there is if they were already trained to see it. Caroline, already jealous, was looking for flaws to point out to Serena to hurt her ego. Being a model, she was able to spot said "flab". Another thing to not is that Serena, a succubus (a species that prides themselves in their looks), didn't notice the flab until it was pointed out and thus our adventure began. Paul, being a normal person, of course wouldn't notice the exceedingly thin layer of body fat and thus was confused on why Serena was upset. For now, though, we will just have to see what is in store for Paul and Serena in the future."

* * *

 **And there we have it. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. Also, leave some suggestions for me to look at. If I like your idea I might put it in a chapter sometime in the future. I don't plan on writing more gym chapters, but a weekly gym routine is now going on in Paul and Serena's life. Thank you for giving this story your support. I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello to all. Thanks for over 100 follows! That's crazy! Also, thank you for continuing to support this story. I really appreciate it. Here is a shorter chapter for you. It is more or less a two-parter. I honestly had a small dilemma in writing this. I wanted to try to keep this story light-hearted but add a bit if seriousness in there. Let me know how I did! As always, please leave suggestions and reviews. I read all of them! Anyways, without further ado here is chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Take a seat Paul." Emily says to me with a serious tone.

Right now, I'm at the cafe that Emily told me to go to when I called her back regarding the message that she sent me. I could feel the tense atmosphere around Emily.

"This conversation is about Serena right? Is that why you told me to leave her at home?"

"Yes. Let's get down to the point." She slides me a piece of paper. Taking a glance at it, it looks like some kind of contract. "I want you to get rid of Serena. I have agents on standby to remove her from the house as soon as you sign this."

Those words instantly pissed me off. I really didn't want to yell in a public place, but I couldn't really contain it.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because she's a danger to you."

"I know that we've had some issues in the past, but getting rid of her? Fuck no!"

I could see Emily start to get emotional as well. The people that were sitting at the tables around us were starting to stare.

"She nearly killed you Paul! She also hypnotized me. What else is she going to do?"

"She regrets what she's done. She didn't sleep the whole night after the full moon. We've moved on."

"Well... I didn't move on. What she did wasn't illegal because of the many holes in the law, but her actions towards you and me are unacceptable."

"...I know what this is about."

"Huh?"

"You haven't forgiven her for her actions."

"No I haven't, and I don't think you should too. What do you think will happen on the next full moon? She could actually kill you."

"...It's a risk that I'm willing to take. What is the point of hosting another species if you don't get to experience what life with them is like? I'm not getting rid of her."

'There are also some other reasons.' A thought appears in the back of my mind.

"..."

"You know what. Come with me." I say getting up from the table. When I looked around, the people who were staring at us averted their eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You and Serena are going to make up."

…

I glance over at Emily. She looks like a little kid pouting with her arms crossed looking out of the passenger window. It's actually kind of humorous to see a government agent pouting. We are on our way to my house after I literally dragged Emily into my car. She hasn't talked the whole way, but on the bright side, she hasn't tried to open the door and jump out which I thought she might have done.

Pulling into the driveway, I can see Serena looking at us through one of the front windows. I can see a smile grow on her face when she sees me, but when she sees who I have with me, That smile turns into a frown.

"Serena, I'm home. I have someone with me."

"...Coming Paul." I can tell that this conversation is going to be awkward. Serena peeks her head around the corner from the hallway.

"...Hello Serena." Emily finally speaks.

"...Hi Emily." Serena speaks back.

'Wow, this is uncomfortable. Let's get this moving.'

"Serena, Emily has something that she wants to say to you." I push Emily forward. I felt like a dad telling his kid to apologize for stealing something from a gas station.

"I feel like our first meeting didn't end well. Paul said you regret what transpired so I want to give you a second chance if he was willing to give you one as well."

"I would like that." Serena said happily.

"Okay then, you two should get going. I have some things I have to do around the house."

"Wait what?!" X2.

"Didn't I tell you? You are going to spend the day together making up."

"Seriously? This is going too far Paul." Protested Emily.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Protested Serena.

I gave the two of them a serious gaze. I swear I could see the both of them shiver.

"You two are going to spend time together and make up. That is final. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." X2

"Great. Have fun!" I gave Emily my car keys and watched them head off. I waved to them while smiling. I sigh as I think. 'I hope those two can put their differences aside. That would make my life a lot less stressful at least. Anyways, time to get some housework done. I hope Serena didn't put her panties in my underwear drawer again.'

* * *

 **What's in store for Emily and Serena's outing? We will find out in the next chapter! Also, on a different note. I was thinking of writing a short story called the Devil Species Manifesto. It would be like a guidebook to the devil/succubus species that I am writing about in this story. Let me know what you think. Thank you all again for reading and supporting this story!**


	14. Update

Hello to all readers. Sorry for not updating the story for a while. I've had a lot of things going on in my life. I had stress with final projects as well as finals. I also had some personal family stuff I had to deal with. I'm hoping to update the story soon. I recently started a new job so that's been taking up a lot of my time. I wanted to update the story today but right now it doesn't look like I'll be able to post a new chapter today. This update is to just tell you all that I'm not dead and that I'm still planning on updating this story. Thank you all again for your patience. If you want to message me, please don't hesitate to send me a PM.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello to all! It's kind of hard to believe that it's been over a year since I uploaded. To those who stuck around thank you so much for your support! I am so sorry about not getting anything up. I've been busy with work, school, and other things. Here is the long awaited chapter 14. I changed the POV from first person to 3rd persn like most stories have. I did enjoy writing in first person, but I think that having a third person perspective can give a little better detail on the situations that are described. I don't really have a schedule on when I will be writing. At this point, it is when I'm motivated to do so so there isn't going to be any strict schedule or deadlines that I am going to make. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The car ride was awkward to say the least. The tension in the air felt so thick that someone could literally cut it with a knife. Serena adjusted her wings nervously as she didn't have room to let them be out. It also didn't help that Emily hasn't said a word since they left Paul's house together. Serena would occasionally steal glances at Emily from time to time to only find Emily staring ahead with a blank expression on her face; concentrating on driving the two of them to who knows where.

Serena was getting really uncomfortable with all the silence the car. When she was about to speak up, however, the car finally pulled into the parking lot of a small bar who's sign read "The Blind Pig".

Emily exited the car after turning off the ignition not saying a word to Serena. Serena just to the queue to get out of the car and followed Emily inside the small brick building.

The atmosphere inside the building surprised Serena. Rather than it being one of those rowdy saloons seen in western movies, or some sort of biker club hangout, it was a more calm atmosphere. There were a few people in business suits sitting at the bar having a drink or two. There were some other people sitting in booths having some sandwiches or some drinks with friends.

Serena sat down by Emily who plopped herself at the bar. The bartender came by not too long afterwards, "What will it be today Emily?"

"I'll have a whiskey Millard, thanks." Emily said casually to the bartender who's name was apparently Millard.

"The usual then?" Millard replied. Serena was slightly shocked at his words. 'Is she a regular here? I never took her to go to bars often.'

The bartender then looked over to Serena. He seemed to have a slightly shocked look on his face. He then turned to Emily and asked her, "Is she your homestay? I thought government worker's weren't permitted to be in the exchange program."

Emily's reply was immediate, "She isn't my homestay, she and I just need to have a small talk regarding who's hosting her."

"Who's the guy hosting her?"

"My brother." Emily stated blankly.

"Huh, lucky guy." He remarked back to her. He then turned to Serena and talked to her casually like he never was just talking about her. "What can I get ya? First drink is on the house for anyone part of the exchange."

Serena hasn't had an alcoholic beverage before. Well, other than the ones that were made back home, but those don't really count as they were used mainly for... bedtime activities.

Serena didn't know any drinks that they made here so she just went with what she knew, "I'll have a whiskey too I guess." Millard nodded and in a few seconds handed both of them a small glass with an amber liquid inside. Serena watched as Emily downed that small glass right away and immediately ask for another. Thinking that's how alcohol was supposed to be drank, Serena started to drink her whiskey as well, but a lot slower. The liquid barely touched her tongue when her eyes grew wide and she spit what content she had in her mouth out. Emily, right after downing her second glass, watched the whole ordeal go down and started laughing.

"Can't handle your alcohol?" She said still while laughing.

"Shut up... that stuff tastes terrible and it burns. How the hell do humans drink this stuff?" Serena replied wiping her face off with a napkin that Millard had brought her.

"You have to get used to it. Everyone hates their first taste. But you tried to down the whole thing in one go. No wonder you spit it out!" Emily said with a small giggle, her laughter dying down.

"In all seriousness though, we do have to discuss what we are going to do regarding Paul..."

Serena nodded, knowing that this dreaded conversation was coming. Emily motioned for Serena to follow her to one of the isolated booths in the corner of the bar. They sat across from each other. Emily put on a serious face and leaned over the table to get right into Serena's face.

"Okay Serena, let's you and I get this straight; Paul is the only family that I have left. If I find that you have done anything to him, whether that be physically or emotionally. I swear that I will use all my power to make your life a living hell. I know what succubi have done in the past to men. I know that they seduce men in order to consume their souls. If anything CLOSE to the shit that happened on the full moon happens again. Then I rain down upon you like no man has ever seen. Understand?"

Serena could only nod. She was terrified of Emily. Even though physically Serena dominated Emily, she knew that in one way or another, if something happened to Paul, Emily would fulfill her promise. Emily immediately moved on.

"I want you to be honest with me here... What were your plans with Paul? I looked into the report of the lizardman that he was supposed to have. It isn't too hard to insinuate that you had something to do with that."

Serena looked down at the table contemplating what to say. After a few seconds, she finally steeled her resolve and looked Emily right in the eyes.

"My plan... was indeed to consume Paul's soul..." Serena started. A surprised look was seen on Emily's face. She didn't think that Serena would be so blunt with her. Serena continued, "Succubi have extraordinary talent to know who's going to have good spirit energy. Just by even seeing a picture we can deduce who's spirit energy is good. Ever since seeing Paul's picture, I knew I wanted him. I found out who his homestay was going to be and hypnotized them into not wanting to go. I then conveniently stepped in to fill the role. That was my plan." Serena finished.

Emily's looked changed. She no longer had the surprised look on her face and instead slightly frowned at her story. She knew that Serena was telling the truth. She then sternly asked he next question, "Is this the way you still feel now? Don't you dare try to lie because I'll know if you are."

Serena didn't take as long to respond as the first question because she immediately knew what she wanted to tell Emily. "No, it's not true anymore. I don't want any harm to be done to Paul. Over the past month of being with him... I fell in love with him." Emily continued to take in the information being given to her. Serena kept going, "I came in expecting him to be completely suspicious of my motives because of what species I was, but he treated me just like another person in the world. Even with all of my advances on him he took them in stride. I'm sure that he would treat any other liminal just the same as well, whether that be a lamia or arachne or any other species that could be considered dangerous. Paul stood up for me when I was being harassed. No one has ever done anything like that for me. I can't take a person like him out of this world. I can't take him away from myself. I need someone like him too much in my life than to sacrifice him. I love him with all my heart... and I want to be with him for the rest of his life." Serena finished. Emily saw a single tear fall down Serena's cheek. She was telling the truth. She loved Paul.

Emily once again stayed quite pondering what she was told. She knew Paul cared for Serena, maybe even loved her. She just wanted to know how Serena felt as well; if the full moon incident really was just an accident. Emily sighed.

"I believe you. No one knows Paul more than me, and I can say without a doubt that he absolutely cares for you. He is a shining light in this dark world. He helped me after our parents died even though I'm supposed to be his big sister and give him the shoulder to cry on. He is my brother and I will always love him. That's why I'm so overprotective of him, I him in my life as well and I don't know what I would do without him." She continued, "Serena, you can still stay with him." At those words, Serena got a huge smile on her face. She wasn't sure how this meeting was going to turn out. She knew that if Emily didn't want her with Paul, then she was as good as gone. Tears of joy started to freely fall down her cheek. "Thank you, Emily... Thank you."

After Serena as able to dry her tears and Emily payed the tab, they went back to Paul's house. When they opened the door, they both saw Paul's cheerful face there to greet them both. "So... how did it go?"

Emily approached Paul and told him, "She's fine to stay. Keep up your good work Paul." She gave Paul a hug and whispered in his ear "I'll update you soon on a new amendment that is going to be coming out soon, but in the mean time, I give you my blessing."

"Blessing?" the only reply that Paul could say to her. Emily didn't reply but stepped away from Paul and looked him in his eyes. She then pinched his cheeks like a grandma would do to their grandchild forcing Paul to exclaim ("Ow") and said her goodbyes. She smiled at Serena and gave her a knowing nod as she walked by her and out of the door. A black sedan with tinted windows came around the corner and pulled into our driveway. Emily waved to Paul and Serena before entering the vehicle and driving off.

The atmosphere seemed to be perfect until Serena looked at the coffee table to see a letter addressed to her on the stack of mail that Paul fetches while Emily and Serena were at the bar. Opening the letter, Serena made a face that seemed to be of panic or nervousness. Paul asked, "What's wrong Serena?"

Serena replied with a small state of shock present on her face, "My mom is coming to visit."


End file.
